In the communication system, a proxy server acts as a cache that downloads data from a content server and transfer the data to User Equipment (UE) over a radio access network.
For example, the UE accesses a Wireless Access Point (WAP) and downloads data like a video file from the content server on a network. In this regard, the proxy server operates as an intermediary between the content server and the WAP to send data to the UE as soon as the proxy server downloads the data required by the UE from the content server.
The UE may have a Just-In-Time delivery (JIT) function to control download speed of data properly. The JIT function refers to a function to control, for example, a video file like Video On Demand (VOD) to be downloaded not so much as it is played by the user, in order to control transmission bandwidth to a proper level while reducing the amount of data to be unnecessarily downloaded just in case the user stops watching the video halfway. The JIT function is very useful in that a waste of resources may be prevented in case that the user stops playing a video file halfway before the end of the video file.
In the case the proxy server acts as an intermediary between the UE and the content server, sometimes, the proxy server also does not need to download data unnecessarily faster than the UE does. Accordingly, a need exists for a technology for the proxy server to control data to be downloaded at a proper speed by taking into account a download speed of the UE.